I was made to love you too
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: Everybody's ganging up on Spike: Buffy, Giles, the Scoobies, and even Dawn! Now, he's ready to move on, with a perfect plan to have a Buffy robot for himself. A post-"I was made to love you" BtVS episode Buffy & Spike fiction.


Title: **I was made to love you ****TOO**  
Synopsis: Everybody's ganging up on Spike: Buffy, Giles, the Scoobies, and even Dawn! Now, he's ready to move on, with a perfect plan to have a Buffy robot for himself. A post '[I was made to love you][1]' BtVS episode Buffy & Spike fiction.   
Note: I write immediately after an episode airs. I don't read spoilers nor early bird reviews so all my post-episode fictions are pure speculations :) Have fun!  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Tuesday, 20 February, 2001 : 10:25:40 PM  
Author: [The Resident Web Vampyr][2] © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property by Joss Whedon and the powers that be.  
Characters in play: Buffy Dawn Warren Spike Giles.  
  
**Previously on Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. **  
Buffy and her friends attended a spring break party only to find out an unwelcomed guest, Spike. He still put on a brave face even if Buffy told him to stay away from her, only to be thrown out by a robot (April) destined to love her 'creator' (Warren). Meanwhile, Buffy came home after having a long talk with Xander about April. Finding a fresh bouquet of flowers for her mom, she was shocked to find her in their living room, apparently not breathing.  
  
  
  
**part one.**  
  
"Mom? Mommy..." Buffy gasped. She was sitting in the hospital with Dawn and Giles, waiting for the doctor to give them news about her mother. She kept hearing her voice echoing those words shortly before she saw her mom on their living room sofa, lying there... with eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"All we know is that she's seeing this new guy, Brian, but we never get to see nor meet him," Buffy finally said.  
  
"Do you think this Brian guy has something to do with this?" Giles asked.  
  
"I don't know... It might be her brain tumor again, but we can't rule out the possibility that someone, _something_ did this to her."   
  
"How about Glory?" suggested Giles. "...or Spike?"   
  
"No!" Buffy stopped him from saying any further. "No. Not Spike. I-I mean, it can't be him. H-He's uninvited remember?" Buffy, trying to convince Giles... and herself, that Spike could not do it and _would not_ do it. She sighed. "I-I don't know what to think anymore..." Buffy said anxiously. It's been a long night and up until now, they still don't know her mom's condition.  
  
Buffy thought they're out of the woods, but now this. She doesn't think she can handle going through that all over again, it was devastated her the first time! The mere thought of losing her mom, the feeling of helplessness and emptiness, and the fact that if her mom's gone, she'll have no more family left.   
  
"Buffy..." Dawn cried. "I'm scared..." she hugged her sister tightly.  
  
  
  
**part two.**  
  
"Well?" said Spike, waiting for an answer from Warren. "Are you gonna do it or not?"  
  
"It's not that simple," Warren replied, concerned with the outcome of creating another 'perfect girlfriend', not to mention the fact that he's worried on what would happen to him if he did not do what Spike asked.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not that simple? You made that girl to love you, right?" Spike pushed his box containing Buffy stuffs towards Warren. "Programmed her to worship you, comfort you, love you, need you," Spike stopped. "Well, I want that too!" he demanded.   
  
"You don't understand," said Warren, Spike's box in his hands, "I can't make a perfect girl for you. I can't even make one for myself!"  
  
"Uh-" Spike chuckled. "And what do you call t-that robogirl?" he asked.  
  
"April..."  
  
"Yeah, April. Mind you, she's hot. Until she threw me out that goddamn window!"   
  
Warren looked at him inquiringly. He wondered why the hell would April throw Spike out.   
  
Spike noticed that Warren's giving him an eyeful stare. He defended himself by saying, "It didn't mean anything... I just told her that her search is over, I'm here, a-and I whispered to her -- s-some... kinky stuff!"  
  
"What kinky stuff?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sod off! It's none of your bloody business!" gnarled Spike. "Besides, you have more important things to do starting today." Spike pulled off a cigarette from his pocket and started to light it.  
  
"Now, let's go back to you making me a girl..." he approached Warren, taking one of Buffy's picture from his box. "I want a girl... well, not just any girl," Spike reflected. "I want her... only her..." he looked lovingly at the picture of Buffy.   
  
Sure, his plan of having his very own roboBuffy is majorly weird and creepy. But what else can he do? Buffy constantly rejects him no matter what he does. Her insipid friends ganging up on him, telling him that they are not the way to Buffy; and worse, even Dawn doesn't want anything to do with him! Frankly, he doesn't care anymore. _Screw them! I have a better idea_, Spike thought, _I have lemons, why not make lemonades?_  
  
"You will create her for me," Spike showed Buffy's picture to Warren. "Do you understand?"  
  
Warren didn't answer. Spike grabbed his throat and repeated himself, "Do you understand?!!"   
  
Warren nodded nervously, unable to speak due to the tight grip on his neck. Spike released him.   
  
"I want everything exactly the same, with one minor detail: I want her to love me... the way that I love her..." Spike smiled. _There sure is a silver lining in every clouds_, he thought.  
  
"And one more thing mate," said Spike, "Can you make her growl?"  
  
  
  
  
** read the prequel '**[**I was made to crush you**][3]

Also by The Resident Web Vampyr Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed/I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody.

   [1]: http://www.buffy.com
   [2]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=208951&Chapter=2



End file.
